


Donna's Surprise Wedding Gift

by lightswan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightswan/pseuds/lightswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashildr and Clara decide to go attend a wedding and get a ridiculous wedding present for the new couple. *slightly crack?*</p><p>Secret Santa gift for tumblr user infinteoswins. Merry Chritsmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna's Surprise Wedding Gift

“So, Clara, I heard a rumour about you.”

Clara looked around the console at Ashildr, who was happily lounging in her chair. “Which one?”

“There’s many?”

“Well, there’s the one about me being the Doctor and Martha Jones’ daughter, the one about me being his T. A. R. D. I. S., the one about me getting married to a Slitheen – “

“No way.” Ashildr’s eyes were wide with interest, a grin in place on her face.

“And that’s not even the worst of it. So, which one are you talking about?” Clara asked, flipping through the manual to figure out how to pilot her T. A. R. D. I. S.

“The one where you’ve been inside the Doctor’s timestream. Though I’m seriously doubting that now.” Ashildr answered, spinning around slowly on her swivel chair.

“Oh, that one’s true. I barely remember anything though. Some companions here and there, a couple of adventures.  That’s all.”

Ashildr looked disappointed. “I was hoping  you’d have something more juicy.”

“Nothing of that sort, really. Though I can list out the various reasons the Doctor left his companions. My personal favourite is Donna Noble.” Clara’s voice turned frustrated towards the end. She could just _not_ get the hang of flying the T.A.R.D.I.S.

“Noble?” Ashildr questioned, finally standing up and making her way over to Clara. “Yeah, what did happen to her? I never figured it out.” She held her hand out for the manual. Clara passed it over, relieved. Ashildr flicked through it.

“The Doctor wiped her memories.” Ashildr looked up abruptly, her face covered in surprise.

“No way.”

“True story. And then, showed up for her wedding!”

“Her wedding, huh?” Ashildr continued looking through the manual, letting out a small,’huh’ as she figured the problem out. She kept the manual aside and pulled one lever, while gesturing to Clara to push some buttons on the other side of the console. Problem fixed, the T.A.R.D.I.S. finally took off and drifted through space.

“You left _both_ the automatic and manual brakes on.” Clara’s face melted into one of understanding.

“Donna Noble’s wedding…why don’t we attend it?” Suggested Ashildr. “We’ve got all of time and space, let’s just have a little fun!”

Clara frowned at the suggestion. Donna’s wedding…..

“We could get her a present!” Stated Ashildr, her eyes glinting with a hint of mischief.

“Which would be?”

Ashildr leaned up and whispered something into  Clara’s ear. Clara brightened up considerably.

“Let’s do it!”

 

 

“- I might get lucky!” Donna stated, tucking away the ticket into her dress.  Just then, Nerys came up to her, holding a gift wrapped present.

“Well, isn’t it too early for a present from ya, Nerys?”

“It’s not from me, it’s from a couple of girls who came in just now. Dark brown hair, said they know you.” Nerys replied sulkily, still upset she had to wear peach.

Donna, because she had no chill, ripped the wrapper from the box, revealing a box for a dark red crystal ball.

“A crystal ball? Which idiot decided to give this to me?”

Shaun looked over from where he was chatting to his best man and saw what Donna was holding. He grabbed it from her hands and examined it closely. “A remembrall!” He exclaimed in delight.

“A remember-what?” Donna asked, confused.

”It’s a Harry Potter thing. It turns red when you’ve forgotten something.” Shaun explained. “Though it’s just a toy. It can’t work in real life. And I don’t think I’ve forgotten this.....”

Wilfred and Sylvia exchanged nervous looks.

“Could it be him?” Sylvia whispered.

“No, we just saw him off, didn’t we?”  Wilfred answered.

“Harry Potter? Why would anyone send me a Harry Potter gift?” Donna cried indignantly. “Anyway, we’re getting late! Shaun, hurry up...”

 

A little way off, in the exact spot where the Tenth Doctor was not ten minutes previously, two dark haired women were clutching their stomachs in nervous laughter.


End file.
